When holding a conference (business, education or entertainment) in an auditorium and in case of making a presentation, a projector assembly is generally preferred due to its bulky screen and its portability.
FIG. 1 is a top sectional view of a conventional projector assembly, and includes a projector casing 2, a light source 4 disposed in the projector casing 2 for emitting light beams defining an optical path in cooperation with several optical members 6 and a light filter 8, and a projection lens 10 disposed in the projector casing 2 for projecting an image onto a distal screen (not shown).
It is noted that the aforesaid components of the conventional projector assembly are mounted securely within the projector casing 2 at fixed positions in order to avoid the problems of being removed or ruined, thereby eliminating damage caused to the conventional projector assembly. However, the fixed position of the optical components limits or hinders the utility range (the places) of the conventional projector assembly. For instance, in case the conventional projector assembly is used in a place, where illumination is relatively poor (high or lower temperature), the light source 4 in the projector casing 2 is unable to provide the sufficient illumination to fit the ambient surrounding.